


Peter Criss's Little Sister

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: You are Peter Criss's little sister. When you get a call from him telling you that one of the tour dates is close to the town you live in, you get excited. But you have a secret that you have not told him about.





	Peter Criss's Little Sister

“I can’t believe I’m going to see you!” You say as you hold the backstage pass in your hands that your brother sent you in the mail while on the road.

“Yeah well, I thought since we would be making a stop around your neighborhood. So I thought that I would give you one.” Peter said over the phone as you smiled on the other end of the line like an idiot, which luckily Peter couldn’t see.

“You don’t know how much I love you right now!” You say as you hear noise on the other end, as Peter turns his head away from the phone, as you hear more of the commotion over the other end of the phone.

“Hey I have to start getting ready, but I’ll call you when we are coming to your town so we can meet up before the show, ok?” Peter asked as you could practically hear the smile on his face as he was talking to you.

“Yeah, no problem. Can’t wait to catch up with you. And remember that you can always call.” You say, before disconnecting the line.

\-----

It was the day of the concert and throughout the entire day, you couldn’t keep focused, not even at work. You were too excited.

As the clock struck 5 pm, you raced from your cubicle to clock out and grab your belongings before racing back to your house to get ready.

Just as you walked into your cramped apartment, you heard the phone ringing.

“Crap, crap, crap,” You say aloud as you try to climb over the clutter to get to the phone before it when to voicemail.

“Hello, this is y/n.” You say in between taking deep breaths.

“Hey y/n. I got to the venue early, so you can come down and pick up the backstage pass. I left it with the people at the front of the venue.” Peter said as you smiled excitement flooding back into you.

“Alright, I’ll be there within an hour.” You say as you hear laughter and not just Peter's laughter either.

“Someone must be excited, hey Y/N get here fast we want to say hi to Peter’s little sister!” you hear on the other end, but you couldn’t place the voice as any of the other members of the band, but it made you smile broader because it was a couple years since you had seen them all.

“As I said, I’ll be there in a hour, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” You say as you hear more laughter, and then the phone getting passed back to Peter.

“Alright see you in an hour then y/n. Once you get the pass they will take you into the venue.” Your brother explains as you both say your goodbyes before you end the call.  
\---

After a quick shower, and running your hair under the hair dryer while brushing it, you went to your dresser and grabbed a KISS t-shirt, some jeans and shoes, before putting on some minimal makeup: face powder, mascara, lipstick. And you were off.

And within a matter of no more than 30 minutes, you were parking at the venue and walking up to get your pass from the attendants.  
\---

“Hey, little sister!” Peter said as he saw you come around the corner as he grabbed you up in a bear hug and swung you around. Which with him already wearing his platform boots, was interesting.

You laughed as he set you down, as you looked around and you were suddenly surrounded.

“You guys are worst than women you know that right?” you ask rhetorically as you hug each of the other band members, Gene, Paul, and Ace individually.

“Why does it feel like each time we see you it’s been years?” Paul asked as you laughed.

“Because it has been.” You reply, as you look at all of them with a smile, as you looked over at Ace for a second, as Peter smiled.

“You know you guys should go back in, finish your makeup. I can explore on my own.” You say as you sit down at one of the chairs.

“When you get out, I need to talk to you.” You say to your brother as he nods.

“Alright I’ll try and make it fast,” Peter replied as he walked into the makeup room, as Ace lingered after everyone else went back in.

“Are you--” He went to say, as you shook your head.

“Go get your makeup on, it’s just brother-sister talk anyhow.” You say to stop Ace from worrying.

“Come here,” Ace said as he held out his hand for you to take.

“What are you doing?” You ask unsure, as Ace laughing slightly.

“I’m going to show you something. Plus I got here early to get my makeup done.” Ace said, as you laughed.

“I can see that.” You said as you looked at his greasepaint covered face, as you took his hand and followed him to another room.

“Are you going to tell him? Because if you are I think that I should be there you know.” Ace said as he leaned down to kiss you, but you stopped him.

“You worked really hard to put that on your face, do you really want to ruin it?” You asked, as he smiled, and opted to just hold your hands instead.

“Fine, but after this concert your mine.” Ace said.

“If i let her see you after the concert at all.” Peter said, as you looked over in the open doorway and saw him stand with a confused look on his face.

“Peter, it isn’t what it looks like.” Ace said as Peter shook his head.

“He is telling the truth…” You say, as Peter walks away from the room, and goes back into the makeup room.

You go to follow him, with Ace right behind you, until you get to the makeup room with the Superman sheet covering the doorway, as you felt Ace stopping you.

“I’ll talk to him. Explain. I’ll let you know when we come out ok?” He asked as he walked back into the makeup room, leaving you outside waiting.

For 2 hours.  
\---

When they finally came out, dawned in their full makeup and costumes, Gene and Paul just gave you a simple glance in your direction that gave away no inkling of what they were even thinking.

But from the amount of raised voices that you did hear throughout the 2 hours, you knew that they were all arguing about Ace and you.  
Once Peter and Ace emerged from behind the curtain, you got up and out of your chair.

“So, are we good?” You ask simply, as Peter’s face was stoic.

“He told me his perspective, now I want to hear yours,” Peter said as he took you into the room that Ace took you in hours earlier.

“I was going to tell you today.” You said.

“He told me this has been going on for a couple years, you didn’t think you could have called me about this?” Peter asked you.

“Not something that I would have wanted to tell you over the phone. This isn’t just a fling, we’ve been together for 2 years. When you guys would come close to here he would come by and visit. And he would come to visit me when not on tour.” You explained.

“So this isn’t a fling or him trying to mess with me then,” Peter said more aloud to himself than at you.

“He makes me happy. I make him happy. He’s been talking to me about getting a place in the city so he can be here and have a place to come to.” You explain, as Peter still holds the straight look on his face, making you unsure of what he was thinking.

“Ok. As long as he makes you happy.” Peter said, as his face broke into a big smile as he hugged you.

“Come on you’ll get a better view from backstage than back in these rooms,” Peter said as he pulled away from the hug and led you through the maze that was the back part of the venue, joining the rest of the band.

“Everything good?” Gene asked, as he saw you walking up with your brother.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Peter said, as they went to go on.

“I’ll see you after ok? Maybe go out and celebrate your new relationship?” Peter asked, as he hugged you before walking to his drumset.

“Have to see what Ace wants to do. But yeah I’m down to celebrate. Have a good show and have fun.” You say as you stand on the side of the stage, watching the entire concert., excited about rekindling your relationship with your brother and finally being able to tell him about your budding relationship with Ace.


End file.
